


谷神星的光

by shiroineko_poet



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Astrophysicist Luka, Bromance, Engineer Ivan, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroineko_poet/pseuds/shiroineko_poet
Summary: 拉基蒂奇同志工作卖力、脑瓜好使，但私底下是个玩世不恭的小愤青，好在这个时代无人干涉他的自由。那天，他在荒凉的地月带边缘遇到了一个无趣的天体物理学家。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

「我靠！又来！」  
拉基蒂奇推动操作杆，屏幕里投影出的虚拟准星跟随他的动作缓慢移动，隔着厚重舱体也能听见机械臂撞击发出的沉闷声响。他心疼地用拇指抚过屏幕，「宝贝，稍微忍耐一下，一下就好。今天是我的幸运日，所以没问题的。」  
还差一点，只要稍微调整出舱口的角度就可以直接抓住漂浮的板材——拉基蒂奇无法判断那团悬在漆黑宇宙背景中亮闪闪的玩意到底什么材质，从监控目镜里看上去它尺寸可观却十分轻薄，因此十五分钟前他判断那只是一块脱落的漆片，可惜猜错了。正在碎碎念安抚心爱机械臂的人依然在为刚才的猛烈撞击心痛不已。  
「乖，就差一点儿了……」拉基蒂奇推动操作面板上的转向架，整个身体不知不觉跟着扳动的方向向右侧倾斜，面部表情也越发狰狞——「再一点儿，你可以的，伊莲娜——」  
一颗汗水爬过头皮，顺着脑后早已湿漉漉的发梢啪嗒一声掉落在地板上。宛如真空般的寂静中再细微的动静都会被无限放大，却不会得到任何回声。  
拉基蒂奇更加后悔了。他早说了不想回地月带……如果不是没能架得住臭小子可怜兮兮的请求，他这会儿肯定在「星环摇滚」里喝着热乎乎的杜松子酒，说不定还能凭借幸运日的运气赢下一堆筹码……  
「伊万，拜托，求你了……我要是再不陪她过生日，一定会被甩的……」德拉克斯勒眼睛睁得很大，飞快的语速几乎逼出几颗象征性的泪水，「一定会的，你了解蕾娜，她一定会的！」  
拉基蒂奇手里还晃动着半杯喝剩的薄荷马提尼，听到对方的请求后差点儿没把一口酒喷出来。「我就知道你请我喝酒不会有好事……不过这次免谈。」他伸手招来服务生为自己加了一杯威士忌，摸出几枚硬币摞在吧台桌上又一粒粒码好，像极了冷淡的杀手执行任务前清点子弹。  
德拉克斯勒这下看上去真的快要哭了，整张脸难看地拧在一块儿。  
拉基蒂奇不为所动地咽下嘴里的酒，「你知道我的工作原则。」  
他说得没错，的确整个公司的人都知道。  
傲赴沙尔克号上的每一块显示屏、每一条机械臂，乃至每一块回收的太空垃圾都知道——伊万·拉基蒂奇从不回地月带。作为年纪轻轻却经验丰富的太空排险工程师，无论驾驶技术或者处理不同种类的轨道碎片的技巧伊万总是无可挑剔，更为难得的是他几乎是星矿清洁服务公司唯一一个愿意在公休假期值班、处理各种突发状况的人。如果不是那条略显奇特的原则，拉基蒂奇绝对可以排得上全太阳系最敬业的员工——他的工作手册上大概只有一条底线：地月带火星带，NO。  
德拉克斯勒已经是满脸的绝望，目光在摞起的七枚硬币和自己杯子里几乎一口未动的起泡酒之间来回摇摆。  
金发前辈倒像是心情很好的样子，手指跟着新换的摇滚舞曲的节奏轮流敲打桌面。他瞟了一眼对面年轻人，终于流露出一丝同情，「别一副愁眉苦脸的样子。我觉得——蕾娜不会因为你不能陪她过生日就甩了你。」  
德拉克斯勒疯狂摇头，「不，这次一定会的。去年也是因为要加班，前年——前年是我记错了日子。」  
拉基蒂奇仰脖喝光杯里的酒液，「那——提前为你默哀。」他夸张地摇着头，用空酒杯轻轻碰了下对面酒杯的杯缘。「我先回去了。」  
「伊万……」  
「嗯？」正在将自己塞进一件厚厚工装外套里的高级工程师虽然没有打算出手帮忙，但也绝对不会丢下苦闷的后辈不管不问，「还有什么问题吗？我送你回去？」  
「你——这一定是有原因的吧？」  
拉基蒂奇动作缓了一缓。  
「所以，为什么？」  
「没什么特别的，只是因为那里太偏啦。」沉思片刻之后拉基蒂奇灿烂地笑了一下，「你知道的，没有年轻女孩子，没有玩牌的地方，甚至没个像样的酒吧！」笑容随即转化为一副「天晓得那里的人是怎么活下去」的嫌弃表情。  
他耸耸肩，语气里夹带更为明显的同情，「如果你的活儿在木卫二或者土卫六附近，说不定我还可以考虑下换班的事——地月带，免谈。」  
德拉克斯勒又用那种充满泪水的可怜兮兮的目光看向他，尽管很清楚这种把戏对拉基蒂奇来说或许没什么效果。他的确是可靠的前辈，永远一副笑眯眯热心肠的样子，然而印象中的拉基蒂奇也确实从未接过地月带和火星带的活，无论酬劳高到怎样令人咋舌的地步。德拉克斯勒完全不能理解，喝酒赌博或者泡妞对他来说真的那么重要吗……  
拉基蒂奇仿佛看穿了他的心思，伸手在皱巴巴的工装裤上胡乱抹了抹，面色放得有些严肃，「看样子你还不能很好地明白——一个人漂流到宇宙的尽头到底是怎样一回事。我只是不喜欢那种全世界除了自己谁也没剩下的感觉。连公共通信频道里都是空的，只有滋啦滋啦白噪音……」他夸张地抖了一下肩膀。  
「地球才不是宇宙的尽头，那是我们的过去的家。」  
「是吗？」拉基蒂奇略微挑眉，「对于我来说那里什么也没有，所以就是死路。地球早就死了。」  
「好吧，抱歉，我——我会再想办法的。」  
挠着脑后短发的清道夫先生——在行业规范中的正式称呼是「轨道碎片排险工作者」——拽着满脸懊丧的年轻后辈走出土木卫星带最豪华的酒吧时灵机一动，「嘿小朋友，我似乎有主意了。」  
艰难控制着名为伊莲娜的机械手臂拾取巨大卫星碎片的拉基蒂奇正在为自己的「好主意」买单。「妈的，我就知道，这破地方来了准没好事……混蛋！该死的！！」  
嘴里止不住地骂骂咧咧，拉基蒂奇手上的动作却格外灵活和小心，用于拖拽和捕获太空垃圾的机械爪控制模块早已切换成手动模式，而密密麻麻的操作面板上来回跳动的手指简直像是能敲击出动人的音乐。「这个臭小子！」  
人工合成的机械女音冷不丁响起，在一片寂静之中显得有些突兀。「clear！clear！」  
拉基蒂奇稍微松了口气，终于腾出手抹了一把额头渗出的汗，继续操纵机械手臂缩回舱内，又开启扫描分析软件对这块不知何年何月遗留此地的大家伙做了简单检测。「这他妈又是哪年剩下的卫星碎片……」他用鼻子哼了一声，还在为刚才自己将它误判成漆片感到耿耿于怀。「幸好不是那个臭小子值班，否则有没有命活着回去都是个问题。」拉基蒂奇想了想，直接拨通德拉克斯勒的私人通信频道留了个言：「和女朋友共度春宵的感觉如何？有空可以猜一猜我今天都忙活了什么。还有，我怀疑你不得不为我下半辈子的酒吧支出买单了。」  
留完言的拉基蒂奇依然没有解气，他很想狠狠踹一脚中控台，或者挥拳打在屏幕上，可惜他不能。对一切机械产品都痴迷得几乎有点儿病态的工程师伸手安抚操纵面板上大大小小各种颜色的滑动控制块，「真抱歉我亲爱的，等回去我一定好好为你们做保养，用上最贵的维护套餐——啊，就是我之前没舍得的纳米清洗和声波机，怎么样？」  
虽然这不是第一次对着飞行器和机械臂说话，但拉基蒂奇头一次意识到对着机器喋喋不休的自己看起来真的很像一个疯子，一个在宇宙的尽头、视野之内除了黑暗只有黑暗，位于崩溃边缘蹦跶着打转的疯子。于是他烦躁地调转了飞行器的方向，这下视线里出现一颗正在熊熊燃烧的小火球，不带任何温度的光线穿透防护罩落在舱内。  
太阳散发的热度和光亮在穿越了漫长的距离后已经消磨大半，根本不能带给拉基蒂奇想象中的慰藉。他向后仰倒进驾驶位，两腿交叠跷上操作板，嘴里开始乱七八糟念着以前不知在哪儿看来的诗。「太阳啊！宇宙——在宇宙的尽头，总有生命在游荡，像灵魂在摇摆……」  
他只是想听到一点儿声音，一点儿代表着「这个世界上还有活物留存」的声音。「波塞冬」里粗着嗓子的胖老板娘、嬉皮笑脸隔着挡风玻璃兜售劣质太空营养冻的二道贩子，哪怕是傲赴空间站维修部那个总跟他过不去的阴阳怪气的领班，无论是谁，此刻拉基蒂奇愿意付出身上全部积分和现金，只要能有个人和他说话……  
「流浪，我们是孤独的流浪者，酒吧和赌场里的筹码见证岁月的光辉，我们的故事在妓院继续……」拉基蒂奇一边唱着自己改编的星际流浪者之歌，一边抬头望向舷窗外面的世界——那片冰冷黑暗，肉眼观察不到任何生命迹象的宇宙。他用脚趾慢慢推动伊莲娜的控制滑块，满意地看到机械爪高高扬起，虚拟准星的正中显示出一根机械中指。  
「啊——操你的！操你的太阳！」  
他的耳膜已经习惯公共频道里涌出的单调白噪声，所以当一个愠怒的低沉男声传进来的瞬间，拉基蒂奇差点儿从座椅里翻下来。  
「这么晚在搞什么？你这人还有完没完了？」  
仍旧处于震惊之中的人张大嘴巴，愣了两秒钟才能从喉咙里挤出几个音节，「我……靠！活见鬼！」  
一周前如果有人告诉拉基蒂奇他为了帮助一位可怜巴巴的后辈收拾烂摊子，不得不打破自己一直以来坚持的所谓「原则」，或许他只会翻一个巨大的白眼；而假使有人继续向他透露说荒漠般的地球火星带居然还能接收到他人主动发来的语音消息，恐怕拉基蒂奇会换一种同情精神错乱患者的目光看向对方，用怜悯的语气建议他早治疗早康复。  
「那种鬼地方——不，连鬼都不愿意去的地方——绝对不会有预警。」拉基蒂奇自信满满地录入德拉克斯勒的工号，脸孔在闪烁的电火花中忽明忽暗。「还差最后一位……生物密码……声纹是最麻烦的。」  
德拉克斯勒好奇地转动脑袋打量四周，在这之前他绝对想不到傲赴沙尔克号空间站——星矿清洁服务公司总部的所在地居然有这种地方。各种颜色的粗大电缆绞缠在一处，如同变异生物的动脉般越过他们的头顶，密密麻麻的控制面板闪个不停，时不时发出一两声尖锐的错误提示。顶着屏蔽面罩的拉基蒂奇很显然不是第一次潜入员工考核控制室了，看他那副将笔形电筒咬在嘴里、腾出双手拧合线路的娴熟模样就能明白他到底做过多少次——  
「所以你的全勤记录就是这么来的……」他咬着下唇，一眨不眨地注目着值得尊敬的前辈卸下最后一颗螺丝。  
拉基蒂奇摇摇头，因为叼着电筒口齿含糊：「我以为在你心里我会是个更正直的人。」  
正直？偷偷修改公司的考勤机、把自己的飞行器设定好虚拟定位骗过系统，这种行为在年轻的德拉克斯勒心里就像赌徒或者酒鬼一样，虽说不影响他对拉基蒂奇的尊敬和佩服，但实在很难和「正直」划上等号。  
焊完最后一个接板的拉基蒂奇开始收拾工具，就着本就脏兮兮的工作服下摆蹭掉满手污渍。「这下行了，接下来你要做的就是——祈祷值班那几天别遇到一块倒霉的大垃圾，只要没人紧急呼叫附近的清扫人员，系统会自动判定你的飞行器老老实实地在指定范围之内工作。」  
「你真的……太厉害了！」  
拉基蒂奇没有丝毫客气地打了个响指，「十次波塞冬全品类免单。算在你头上。」  
所以这个小混蛋一定没有好好念那些复杂的祷告词，才害得他现在遇到这种破事——本该正在约会的德拉克斯勒一个远程通讯连过来的时候拉基蒂奇就知道出了问题，但他还是打开频道，「又怎么了？」  
「伊万，真的不好了，我刚才收到紧急排险请求——」  
拉基蒂奇爆了一句粗口，「真倒霉。赶紧开着你的小可爱飞向地球吧，真实坐标我也隐藏掉了，所以不会有人发现的。」  
那边的声音慢慢低下去，在他耳朵里越缩越小，「我、我刚和蕾娜坐下来准备吃晚饭，这家店的位置得提前一个月预定……她会杀了我的……」  
于是拉基蒂奇连续爆了几句粗口，并且严重怀疑对方一连串可怜兮兮的请求实际上是在扮猪吃老虎。  
这一定是他人生中最糟糕的幸运日。伊莲娜断了两根桁架、他一个人留在冰冷的偏僻宇宙，只能缩在总硌得他屁股痛的睡袋里对付一晚，更不要提还被陌生人隔着电磁波一顿不客气的训斥——  
「这么晚在搞什么？」  
无辜且被迫替翘班同事收拾烂摊子的太空排险工程师正满肚子牢骚，自然不会放过狠狠顶撞的机会——「你谁啊？你管我在做什么？」  
「……」  
公共频道重新回归荒漠般的寂静，令不服气接话的人一瞬间以为刚才的陌生语音只是自己的幻觉。  
「喂喂？你还在吗？你是谁啊？」拉基蒂奇的好奇心一点点自胸口升起，想要与人搭话的欲望逐渐压过轻微的愤怒，「谁呀谁呀谁呀？哈喽？有人吗？」  
「……」  
回答他的依然只有一片滋啦滋啦的白噪音。  
拉基蒂奇抓了抓头发，思索这个时间段、这个鬼地方会有谁依然开着公共通信频段。遇险的飞船？应该不大可能，刚才的语音听起来很是冷静，完全没有求救的意思；同事开的玩笑？也不至于，毕竟今晚的行动都是一堆倒霉事故的连锁反应……也可能是附近的居民？等等，真的有人住在当年受核辐射最严重的区域吗……  
拉基蒂奇的大脑中滑过无数可能性。他调出地球火星带的星域图，正眯着眼睛仔细核对标注的地点——  
「谢谢。我刚才从监控目镜里看到了，你一定就是负责本次清扫工作的排险工程师。」  
陌生的男声冷不丁自扬声器里钻出来，拉基蒂奇再次差点儿摔出座椅——无论声波那头是什么人，这也太神出鬼没了吧！简直像是真正的幽灵……「你究竟是——」他怀疑地搭话，这句莫名其妙的道谢却像是突然点亮大脑里的小灯泡。「我知道了，是你发出的紧急排险请求——」拉基蒂奇轻轻地抽了一口凉气。  
「是的。」这次对面的人干脆承认，短暂沉默之后缓慢开口，「我检查观测数据的时候发现那块轨道碎片，所以才发出排险请求。星际联邦政府感谢您的付出。」  
星际联邦政府？拉基蒂奇略微收紧眉头，继续眯着眼睛筛选附近符合猜测的空间站和大型星舰。「有了，谷神星号——」  
「……谷神星号感谢您的工作，希望您能度过愉快的一天，再见。」  
「——喂等等！怎么突然变成AI啦！」拉基蒂奇冲着通信器大喊，「你到底是谁啊？」  
那边传来一声不易觉察的叹气声，「……这里是谷神星号。」  
「不不不，我没有在问你们的空间站，我在问你。你总有名字吧？你是谁？是做什么的？是联邦政府的工作人员吗？」拉基蒂奇越说越来劲，完全不给对方切断通话的机会，「嗯——你叫我伊万就行，你一直住在谷神星号上面吗？那里是做什么的？我从来都不知道这么偏僻的地方还有政府工作空间站——」  
「……」  
「不要走啊喂！你不愿意说的话我能用我想要的方式叫你吗？约翰？汉斯？奥利？安德烈？」拉基蒂奇报出一连串他所熟悉的常见男名，「佐藤？马丁？大卫？」  
「……」  
「这里面有你喜欢的名字吗？没关系，反正我挑一个就行了对吧？嗯——」  
屏幕里的声纹仿佛终于无法忍耐这种胡乱点名的方式般轻轻抖动，「……你真的太吵了。」  
「唔、抱歉——」  
「我是莫德里奇。卢卡·莫德里奇。谷神星号在站科研员，是个天体物理学家。」


	2. 2

拉基蒂奇随意推动操纵杆，虚拟准星稳稳停在傲赴号发来的接驳点上。这样的动作他已经重复无数次，就算闭着眼睛用脚趾头操作也绝对不会出差错。  
「啊……好累。」他一边活动肩膀一边跳出飞行器，没忘记拍拍银光闪闪的新涂层——纳米维护和新做的外观装饰几乎耗尽拉基蒂奇这半个月的酬劳，账户上缩成一团的积分余额令从不为生计担忧的勤奋员工也忍不住皱了下眉。不过当他亲眼见到专业机修工的技术，还是在心里赞叹这笔钱实在花得令人愉悦。  
拉基蒂奇又欣赏一番银色尾翼上两个鲜艳的字母「I·R」，这才恋恋不舍地目送轨道上的飞行器在自动牵引器的引导下滑进机舱。  
还有什么比一杯调好的烈焰冰茶更能抚慰整整一周都缩在狭小飞行器里没日没夜操纵机械臂清理太空碎片的人呢？绝对不会有！拉基蒂奇顾不上换下散发着混杂汗味和机油味的工装外套，直接拦下一台「蜻蜓」，录入最近的酒吧名称后整个人歪进舒适的座椅里。  
「伊万·拉基蒂奇，星矿公司高级职员，工号44531。目的地：星环摇滚。」就连合成的机械女声听起来也比往日温柔得多……  
拉基蒂奇没能如愿地补觉，瞪着窗外不时掠过的淡绿色「蜻蜓」发呆。自从上次被逼无奈打破坚持的工作原则已经过去好几个地球周了，飞到所谓的「宇宙尽头」也没对年轻的拉基蒂奇产生什么实质性精神或是肉体伤害，但对他来说那里仍旧不是什么好地方。  
在没有灯光照射的地方，往日里总是笑容满面的排险工程师收敛了唇边永远欢快的线条，眼珠里深深浅浅转动的情绪被阴影吞没。  
傲赴看起来还是那样窄小，虽然也采用了这个时代空间站常见的筒状结构，但拉基蒂奇总怀疑下一秒「蜻蜓」飞行器张开的翅膀就要擦过头顶的楼群。这里太小了，小到拉基蒂奇时常觉得自己被困进了笼子。  
傲赴沙尔克号是一座几乎可以算作是迷你型的空间站，住在这里的居民绝大多数都是星矿公司的员工。与其说是太空城市，还不如将它定义为这家体量庞大的公司的基地比较合适。不要说和土木带的「川陀」或者「新西伯利亚」相比，就连火星轨道上的「勇气」都比它大了不知道多少倍。  
拉基蒂奇晃了晃脑袋，试图将悬停在视野正中间、鲜红星球的幻象甩出视野。明明以为这么多年没有回去，自己早就忘了……  
「伊万·拉基蒂奇先生，已到达目的地。本次行程合计17.6千米，费用已从您的个人积分账户扣除。感谢您为星矿的付出，祝您度过愉快的一天，再见。」  
他好像忽然想到了什么，跳下飞行器之前摸了一下后脑，语气略显迟疑。「那个、我很吵吗？」  
智能服务终端短暂陷入沉默，这种并不常见的犹豫让无数次和AI搭话的伊万感到惊讶。「缺少比对样本，很抱歉，我无法回答您的问题。」  
早该猜到是这样的结局。拉基蒂奇耸耸肩，「再见啦。」  
当他跨进酒吧的瞬间方才短暂的失落便被抛诸脑后。拉基蒂奇沿着舞池边缘迅速穿行，到达大厅尽头后跳上吧台左侧的一把椅子，手指留恋地抚过皮质靠背——「亲爱的莉莲，天知道我有多想你——」  
「你放开她。」  
拉基蒂奇勾起唇角笑了，伸出一根手指冲背对着自己的调酒师轻轻摇晃。「一份冰火烈焰。」哪怕灯光昏沉，他也绝对能够仅凭背影分辨出混杂在一群技艺高超调酒师之中的老板、也是某些不为人知地下场所的「金钥匙」……  
「好久不见，伊万。」赫韦德斯转过身，合上手里的雪克杯。「我是很欢迎你——只要别给我的安吉丽娜取一些奇奇怪怪的名字。」  
「什么安吉丽娜，我奶奶都不会用这么俗气的名、字——」听正在跟着节奏摇头晃脑的伊万的口气，仿佛已经将「安吉丽娜」开除出了通用辞典后面长长的人名大全。  
赫韦德斯手里继续耍着花活，趁眼前的客人不注意多拈两片胡椒叶放进雪克杯，兑进伏特加和甜橙糖浆后不动声色地合上另一半盖子。「话说回来，你上次托我打听的事——那座谷神星号的确是星际联邦政府设在地球外轨道的天文科研考察空间站，所以你遇到的不是幽灵。」  
「什么？哦我的天，我从没说过我觉得遇到了外太空的鬼魂好吗！」拉基蒂奇不满地用鼻子哼出声，「那肯定是个大活人。我敢肯定。」想了想又补充一个聊胜于无的修饰词，「男的。」  
「哦——」赫韦德斯不再出声，开始全神贯注地对付壶里的内容。金发的年轻人也没继续追问，撑着下巴，半个身子几乎趴上吧台，只有眼珠好奇地来回转动，仿佛他是个第一次走进这间酒吧的新客。直至赫韦德斯将酒液倒进冰过的长酒杯、做好装饰又插进长长的吸管，拉基蒂奇才直起身子，慢吞吞地开口。「你知道我打听的是什么。」  
在他的认知里，怎么会有脑筋正常的普通人类愿意跑到那么荒凉的世界边缘呢……虽然他们从小翻看的无论是故事书还是教科书，第一页总会出现一颗蓝色星球的图像并配上极富感染力的句子——「地球曾经是太阳系中最美丽的蓝星，也曾经是我们美丽的家园……」，可这依然无法掩饰无情的事实——距离那场威力等同于同时引爆当时地球上十分之一核弹的亿万当量级别的核爆已经过去好几个世纪了、被指控「叛逃地球」的星际联邦政府成立也接近三百年，人们早已习惯生活在大大小小的空间站或是巨型星舰之中。  
自此，人类文明正式进入太空时代。地球最终死于核武失控，是人类杀死了她。  
那颗被整个太阳系捧在王冠顶尖上最闪亮的宠儿、拥有足以孕育生命与奇迹能量的蓝色星球，死在她所哺育的幼童手里。  
直至今日，当日弥散的核辐射依旧阴魂不散地以地球为圆心向外扩散——尽管早有科学家宣布辐射云浓度早已被稀释到几乎不会对任何生物产生影响，但这并不妨碍人们如同躲避真正的死神那般回避曾经赖以为生的家园。  
这也是拉基蒂奇笃信「除了嫌寿命太长的冒险家，不会有人愿意跑回地球」的根本原因。尽管他的血液里从不缺乏冒险精神，但手里这条命可是属于自己的！和那些在联邦政府「探索与好奇」号召下白白浪费自己性命的傻瓜差别太大啦……  
「为了未来、为了明天与好奇心……誓死捍卫所有平等的生命……」他咬着吸管，混杂着一丝微妙辛辣味道的酒精顺着咽喉涌进胃袋。「星际联邦政府——呸！」  
「反人类、反社会分子请离我的酒吧远一点哦。」赫韦德斯面无表情，「我对他们没什么偏见，就像我对联邦政府也没什么偏见一样。但你知道的，那些非法集会和游行……对我这种小本生意人来说总不是什么值得欢迎的事。」  
「你知道我并不是。」话虽然这么说，可拉基蒂奇还是识趣地闭嘴，一时间气氛变得稍许沉闷。  
赫韦德斯想了想，「况且，你想打听的那个人不就是为星际政府工作的吗？那个、天文学家？」  
「是天体物理学家。」他轻轻摇头，几撮翘起来的金发也跟随动作晃了晃，「算了，多半是个假名，骗我来着。」  
「不是假名字哦。的确有这样一位人物，似乎还很了不起的样子。」  
拉基蒂奇的眉毛感兴趣地扬了起来，「哦？所以你真的打听到了吗？」  
「不，谷神星号的资料并不是完全对外公开的，所以我用了一点点的小手段……我猜他们的工作一定涉及到什么保密计划。喂，拉基蒂奇先生，您又露出反社会的表情啦。」赫韦德斯不紧不慢地提醒，直至看到伊万收敛起满脸嫌弃才慢吞吞继续说下去，「我想，保密只是科研上的要求，你明白的，最新的技术总是优先军用。那位科学家——似乎是个级别很高的在站研究员，还得许多过政府勋章。不过本人很低调，所以消息不多。」  
「听起来是个无聊的干巴巴老头。」拉基蒂奇脑海里顿时浮现出大学时代机械绘图课教授那张皱成一团的脸，他猛地吸进一大口调制的酒精饮料，些微刺痛跟着涌进鼻腔。  
赫韦德斯将几只空酒杯摞在一块儿送进水槽，继续用慢吞吞的语速吊他的胃口。「不是哦。是谷神星有记载以来最年轻的首席科学家。」  
「……所以他在这个谷神星号里——」  
「这就是天文学家——啊不，是什么来着？哦，天体物理学家的工作嘛，没办法的事。谷神星号是天文科研考察与观测空间站，配备了最高规格的光学望远镜和超级计算机系统，地月带边缘也确实很符合天文观测的要求，没什么干扰嘛。」赫韦德斯耸肩，「要知道像你这样能对自己的工作挑挑拣拣、甚至还古怪到搞些别人都不能理解的原则，已经是很幸运了。」  
他指的大概是拉基蒂奇那条「从不回地球火星带」的禁忌吧。毕竟仗着自己技术好、飞行时间长，处理轨道碎片经验丰富又敢于挑战各种困境，年纪轻轻便已晋升为高级排险工程师的伊万自然不会懂得德拉克斯勒们的苦衷……  
「所以，你其实是在害怕？怕几百年前死在地球上的几十亿幽灵？还是怕辐射？」赫韦德斯突然凑近，放大了的脸孔在模糊的蓝紫色光线下流露出一抹飘忽不定的诡谲。  
「靠！才不是！」拉基蒂奇猛烈地咳嗽起来，一边咳一边用力挥手。「不跟你扯这些没用的，我还打算去楼下玩一会儿呢。对了，你这里面加了什么？怎么比以前更呛？」  
「可能是你最近喝太多波塞冬的兑水货，舌头没法适应真正的伏特加了吧。」  
拉基蒂奇嘀嘀咕咕，「切，果然是个商人。」他跳下椅子，头也没回地走向大厅尽头的楼梯，顺着螺旋坡道一路向下。深深的通道里灯火明亮，弥漫着一股廉价柠檬空气清新剂气味。他在心里默默吐槽赫韦德斯越发奇怪的品味，眼睛注视着不起眼大门旁边的微型摄像孔。  
虹膜锁应声转开，与此同时拉基蒂奇听到门后久违的嘈杂——一溜角子机争先恐后地发出哗啦啦的声响，在围观人群大呼小叫中巨大轮盘缓缓转动，黑色小球最终啪嗒一声掉进某个格子，欢呼和沮丧的吼叫同时爆发，震得人耳膜发疼。除了乱七八糟的人声，还有筹码互相撞击的声音、空气中微微震荡的音乐，不过拉基蒂奇并不在意这些，他习惯性地用脏兮兮的工装外套下摆擦了擦手，然后走向视线远端的牌桌。  
正在发牌的服务生手法娴熟地拈动手里的扑克，看见伊万便远远地冲他点头。  
年轻的金发客人算是这间地下赌场的熟客，和其他难缠又斤斤计较的赌徒或者酒鬼不同，拉基蒂奇从不给这儿的员工惹麻烦。他永远都笑嘻嘻的，弯着形状好看的眼睛冲所有人微笑，无论是牌品还是酒品都好得令人感动到想哭。  
当然，如果他不随意搭讪这里的员工就更好了……就算做不到，如果能固定一下约会对象的性别也不错啊……  
拉基蒂奇坐下之后开始觉得气味略显浑浊的地下赌场闷热难耐，于是脱掉外套轻轻用手掌扇风，轻微的柠檬味也跟着钻进鼻腔。他随意地翻开发来的牌，漫不经心地跟牌，甚至没有仔细数一数眼前的筹码。  
对他来说花点小钱玩几轮牌到底也只是放松精神的消遣，如果碰到哪个赌红了眼、咬牙切齿地押上全部工作积分的可怜虫，拉基蒂奇只会在心底默默同情一番。  
「走了么？您今天运气似乎不是很好呢。」纸牌在侍者手指间几乎要开出花来，眼见伊万面前的筹码只剩下可怜兮兮的几小摞，忍不住开口同他搭话。  
拉基蒂奇先是点点头，然后摇摇头。「大概因为今天不是我的幸运日。」他将手头的筹码全部推到中间，冲服务生笑了一下，「开牌吧，这把全输掉我就回去。」  
结果他错了——无论是「输掉我就回去」，还是关于幸运日的定论——拉基蒂奇望向面前越堆越高的筹码、以及对面那位脸色从红转白又从白转青的中年女性的脸，暗自考虑要不要把自己的幸运日改到今天。  
「你这混账出千了是不是！怎么可能这样！」  
他动作夸张地摇头，「夫人，我才不会做这么没品的事。」说完又略微皱眉认真观察那张美丽却涂抹得有些过分的脸，「您看起来不太好，我觉得今天到此为止吧。」拉基蒂奇拽过椅背上的外套，慢吞吞将胳膊塞进袖筒。  
抱着那堆筹码去前台兑换的时候，他活跃的思维也没能停止对女人身份的一千零一种猜测……直至悦耳的女声将拉基蒂奇拽回现实世界——「伊万·拉基蒂奇先生，真的很抱歉，今日的代币奖励已经兑换完毕，所以您所获取的筹码或许只能转化为个人积分——」  
「什么？你说什么？」拉基蒂奇差点儿跳起来。「开玩笑吧！」  
AI终端依然保持着万年不变的僵硬微笑——「我们将从中扣除15%的手续费，希望您度过愉快的一天。」  
他怀疑地揉着自己的眼睛，明明上次来玩的时候兑换处还有许多黑市货库存，自主引擎推进器啦，小功率声波弹啦，甚至EMP广域打击装置……「不行不行，我要积分做什么，那玩意儿哪里都能赚到，我想要的可是那些花钱没法买到的东西。」拉基蒂奇夸张地摇着头，半个身子倚在前台，大有要求得不到满足就堵着不走的架势。  
……  
当他满脸怀疑人生的表情同擦拭雪克杯的赫韦德斯道别时，后者装作不经意瞄到拉基蒂奇揣得鼓鼓囊囊的工装裤裤袋，「玩得开心吗？换到什么好东西？」  
「我怀疑你是在报复我。」拉基蒂奇眯起眼睛，嘴角的微笑莫名危险，「不过算了。看在那些情报的份上——」  
「不要在我的店里说这种容易让人误会的话。只是动用一些小小的关系打听一下关于谷神星号，不是什么非法的交易。」面色平静的酒吧兼地下黑赌场老板耸耸肩，「下次来我请你一杯，就当今天的补偿。」  
「那我可得先记在账上，免得你不承认。」拉基蒂奇拨动吧台前的高凳，另一只手悄悄伸进裤袋，拇指边缘感受到这颗大家伙锋利的切面，与此同时涌上指尖的还有一种奇怪的温润质感。「拜拜啦，亲爱的莉莲。」他顿了顿，「今天果然不是我的幸运日。」


	3. 3

「圣诞快乐！」德拉克斯勒临走前特意跑到拉基蒂奇的工作间探头探脑地打招呼，猝不及防看到换好工作服的金发前辈正在检查出舱氧气罐和头盔。「您今天也要加班吗？」  
拉基蒂奇抬起眼睛点头，「嗯。圣诞快乐，和女朋友又约了哪里的豪华餐厅？」  
「蕾娜回家啦。」德拉克斯勒挠了挠脑袋，「我随便吃点儿就行。」  
「哦。去过摇滚吗？」  
「摇滚？」对面年轻人的口吻听起来对这个名词一无所知。  
「星环摇滚。我经常去，据说原料和波塞冬一样，但价格只要四分之一——」拉基蒂奇故意放低声音等待对方好奇地凑过来，「没地方去的话可以试试，平安夜晚上应该是正常营业的。老板——」他本想说老板算是我的朋友，正在摸索背包内容物的右手却突然被一块坚硬的东西硌了一下。  
「嗯？」  
他摇摇头，未加思索地将硬物推进深处。「没什么。别坐吧台最左边那张椅子，那是我的。」  
德拉克斯勒捏着一枚前辈塞给他的硬币迷迷糊糊走出来——「把这个给吧台后面的调酒师看，就说是我的朋友。哦对了，找那位金钥匙。」印着星际政府标志的钱币表面居然被拉基蒂奇用激光微雕机之类的仪器刻上自己姓名的首字母……  
年轻人联想到银色尾翼上巨大鲜亮的「I·R」，感觉整个人有点不太好。  
拉基蒂奇倒是感觉很好。平安夜虽然不是他的幸运日，但每年这天的活总是不算多，仿佛连太空垃圾也看在圣诞老人的面子上变得比往日更通情达理。他哼着自己改编的乱七八糟调子，走进库房最后一次检查伊莲娜的状态。燃料……控制中心……定位……电量……自动模式切换……一切正常！他吹了个口哨，突然想起了什么似的拍一把自己的脑门。「我怎么把这事给忘了！」  
拉基蒂奇从飞行器侧面绕过来，打开用于储藏轨道碎片的隔间——每次开工前那里本该被清理得干干净净以便容纳新的垃圾，可现在却塞进一整片银光闪闪的薄膜。他咬着嘴唇无声发笑，又赶紧四下张望——都放假了，偌大的机库早就空无一人。  
拉基蒂奇驾驶着伊莲娜飞出傲赴沙尔克空间站时再次在脑海里模拟演练了一番策划许久的恶作剧。这不怪他，是那些目中无人的家伙活该！再说这种遮光膜又软又薄，不可能对飞行器或者空间站造成任何实质性伤害……  
他调好导航，将双臂枕在脑后向驾驶座里倒去。永远盘踞于唇角、留给人温暖印象的笑容在灯光照不进的角落里像是破损的漆片般剥落了。  
……  
「伊万，谷神星号上不止有科研人员，据说还驻扎了一支军队哦，所以保密级别才那么高。」  
赫韦德斯的声音从通讯器里传来，声纹一晃一晃地抖动。拉基蒂奇正在眯着眼睛最后一次调整伊莲娜连接轴上细微的动作，猝不及防被吓了一跳。  
「靠！我干活呢！」他手下一抖，大块碎片差点儿撞上伊莲娜正在张开的纤细桁架。  
「这点小任务就能难倒星矿公司年度优秀员工？」  
「少来啊——我真在干活——」拉基蒂奇重新将眼珠对上观测器，「回去再说，你别浪费我这个月的通信数据了！」  
「看样子你对谷神星号的兴趣也没那么大。」赫韦德斯那边传来人群嘈杂的声音，「不过既然是联邦军队，我劝你最好还是——」  
「拜托，你真觉得我是个反动分子？暗杀？搞暴动？我倒是想。」拉基蒂奇屏住呼吸，最后一次调节机械臂的力量参数，「哈，找到你了！」  
伊莲娜灵活的辅助臂张开，牢牢卡在废弃金属片的三个着力点，随即在自动程序的控制下慢慢向回缩。「不过还是，谢啦。」  
「不用谢，下回还是自己付账哦。」赫韦德斯不紧不慢，「这点情报就当做上次只能换给你一块破石头的补偿。」  
拉基蒂奇大喊「奸商」的时候对方已经将通话切断了，看着屏幕上的波形抖动两下又缓慢消失，他简直想揍它们一拳。  
不过来自金钥匙的信息还是让他陷入沉思。上次从地月带返回之后，拉基蒂奇再次核对过「谷神星号」的位置，它离火星基地太近了……近到很难让人不怀疑和那场由地下推进发动机故障引发的连锁灾难有什么关系。  
拉基蒂奇还记得当日自高空俯瞰那颗被称为战神星的红色星球——用于轨道固定的内圈松脱，地下推进发动机直接向地幔深处沉去，而距离他们最近的基地被红得发黑的岩浆一点点吞没，坚实的土红色大地变得像是波浪涌流的水面……通讯器里传来最后的绝望喊叫，几乎撕破他的耳膜。  
「伊万！你那艘飞船是扛不住引力波动的，快点走！快点走啊！——」  
要说完全不相信那些阴谋论是不可能的，毕竟拉基蒂奇从不认为自己是听话守法的好公民，联邦星际政府这些年的宣传口号——「为了人类的好奇心、为了人类文明的未来」——早就令人反胃到想要吐出前夜的晚餐。  
拉基蒂奇检查燃料存量和飞行状态后，调转飞行器的方向向地月带、那座神秘的谷神星号飞去。至少现在有一把或许可堪一用的钥匙——那个叫做莫德里奇的首席科学家，或许可以假装是他的同学熟人什么的——他潜意识里觉得这把钥匙会比那把金色的好用很多。  
他只是想知道哪怕一点点的真相。  
拉基蒂奇一路上都在认真思索怎么装得更像一点、更合理一点——  
「你好，我有急事要见你们的首席天体物理学家，卢卡·莫德里奇博士。」  
不太合适，一听就是个骗子；  
「我是卢卡的同学，给他送些材料。」  
好像也不够自然；  
「卢卡在吗？」  
更不对了！  
拉基蒂奇驾驶着他的小型飞行器再次抵达「宇宙边缘」，还未决定究竟采取哪种说辞时又被通讯器里的警告声音吓了一跳。  
「飞行器308542号请注意，飞行器308542号请注意，您未经批准驶入星际联邦政府军事管制区域，请即刻离开，否则我方有权实施军事打击行为。」  
拉基蒂奇啧了一声，早先打好的草稿像是被核爆吞没的小行星那般融化了。「我找卢卡！我是他的朋友。」  
「……卢卡？」  
趁着对面AI般的语气流露出些许属于人类的动摇时，拉基蒂奇编织的谎话行云流水般漫出来，甚至连他本人也对自己撒谎不打草稿的熟练程度感到吃惊。「……对，我是卢卡读书时的同级同学，也是他的朋友。前段时间他让我帮忙找一块标本，我现在带给他。」  
「您是否指的是卢卡·莫德里奇博士，谷神星号首席天体物理学家？」  
「当然啦！难道你们还有很多个卢卡吗？」  
拉基蒂奇见那头不再做声，试探着缓缓推动手动操作杆，打算将飞船航道对准谷神星的舰桥。他已经凭借肉眼看见了——那实在是一座体量寒酸、配置过时的空间站，从空天机械专业的角度看，设计水平至少停留在三十年前。  
「哎哟我操！至于吗！」拉基蒂奇正分神观察谷神星号时，余光瞄见一大排拖着橙红色尾焰的光点向自己的方向冲来。他立刻拍下紧急按钮，一把攥住副转向架控制飞行器做了个狼狈的急旋，才堪堪避过绝无半点虚假的「军事打击行为」。  
「飞行器308542号无视警告入侵军事禁区，请立刻驶出管控空域，再次警告，请立刻驶出管控空域。」  
拉基蒂奇嘴里一边骂骂咧咧一边以最快速度逃离那片星域，还不忘操作伊莲娜竖了个中指。  
有惊无险地返回星矿之后年轻的工程师没跟任何人说起这事，当然之后他想办法黑进去看了安全系统，不出意料地看到自己的飞船编号赫然出现在指定空域黑名单里。拉基蒂奇对此早有预感，但还是忍不住一阵跳脚骂街，差点儿没把谷神星号上负责此事的最高执行长官的全部直属亲戚在床上问候了个遍。  
那之后没多久就是圣诞节，向来选择加班而不是休假的拉基蒂奇对着不同等级的任务挑挑捡捡时忽然有了个「好主意」。点击确认、上传完报告之后拉基蒂奇立刻收到系统回复：  
「任务描述：地月带空间勘测与清理  
危险指数：三星  
预计可获取积分：14500  
任务确认？」  
他没点开随着系统信件发来的长长的计划书与任务引导，直接用语音下令「当然」。  
放在几个月之前，拉基蒂奇根本想不到自己坚持了这么久的「原则」会在短时间之内颠覆了一次又一次。他往嘴里扔进一粒甘草软糖，开始认真思索这一连串脱轨究竟是从何时何地开始的，最终的画面定格在德拉克斯勒那张无辜又可怜兮兮的脸上。  
他就不该好心帮他那个该死的忙！  
不过想到那个恶作剧般的「计划」，拉基蒂奇嘴角浮出一丝有些得意的微笑。他自有他的报复方式——虽然自己都觉得幼稚极了……  
反正是无聊的圣诞节。  
该死的、无聊的、整个宇宙仿佛只剩下他一个人无处可去的圣诞节。  
拉基蒂奇放平座椅倒下，伸腿将双脚架上操纵板。头顶的防护障感应到他的视线后缓慢张开，露出一小片外面漆黑的夜空。  
他当然熟知这个时代的全部常识——浩瀚宇宙比地球的年龄古老无数倍，其中孕育着无穷无尽的生命的可能性，甚至太阳系都只不过是猎户座旋臂边缘的小小一粒星尘。人类文明从不独孤，可这并不影响作为人类个体的伊万·拉基蒂奇在此时此刻感到孤独。  
就连恶作剧似乎也没想象中那么兴奋与刺激。伊莲娜将遮光膜自船舱里拖出来，然后尽可能地伸至她的极限——拉基蒂奇凑上目镜最后一次确认释放的角度与力度数值，无误后手指停在一颗绿色按钮上方。  
好的，没问题，圣诞快乐，该死的谷神星号、该死的星际政府、该死的火星基地下沉计划——该死的莫德里奇——  
「请问还是你吗，拉基蒂奇先生？」  
正在利用公职肆无忌惮搞破坏的工程师再次被神出鬼没的倒霉通讯器吓了一跳，下意识地伸手撑住面前的控制台。不需要校准观测镜他也看到伊莲娜慢慢张开辅助架，将银色的遮光膜抛向前方。  
「呃……」  
「祝你圣诞快乐。」电波那头的声音顿了顿，仿佛又想起什么似的道歉，「啊，对不起，我是莫德里奇，卢卡·莫德里奇，谷神星号在站科研人员。如果还记得的话——」  
「呃——那个——」拉基蒂奇张着嘴呆在原地，在漂亮女孩面前不仅不会失灵反而还变得更甜蜜的舌头此时变得像是口腔里一条无用的肉。「嗯——我是说——」  
「对不起，看起来我打扰到你工作了。」  
「——不不，我是说，你怎么知道是我？」  
拉基蒂奇尽力吞咽嘴里的空气，心虚地四下张望。可他离得太远了，因为黑名单的缘故，他现在根本没法飞到能够肉眼看到谷神星号的地方。  
「因为我在目镜里看见你了啊。」传出的声音比记忆里的「你这人在搞什么」更温柔些，拉基蒂奇不知道是不是因为自己记错了。「你尾翼上有一个名字首字母缩写——上次告诉我的，伊万·拉基蒂奇。这不是个特别常见的姓氏。」  
莫德里奇的职业天体物理学家，通俗点的说法，是个「算星星的」。不过拉基蒂奇实在想不通谷神星号上的精英人员为什么会在平安夜用他的专业观测望远镜对准自己的飞行器。  
他慢慢点头，努力将大脑里仅存的句子榨进声带。  
「啊、那个，也祝你圣诞快乐。」  
屏幕上的波形沉默了两秒，气氛一时有些尴尬。拉基蒂奇挠挠头继续补充，「啊对，我的确是伊万。今天来这边是例行的清扫工作——」  
无意识投向窗外的视线忽然捕获到一大片正在伸展的银色反光膜，像黑夜中突然浮现的幽灵。真空中没有空气、也就没有风，于是它安静地凝固在原地，动弹不得——跟此时恶意丢弃它以完成恶作剧的前主人境况一样。  
拉基蒂奇突然瞪大眼睛捂住自己的嘴。  
不提工作还好，本该负责检查与清除轨道碎片的排险工程师刚才偷偷摸摸搞的小动作，肯定也被莫德里奇的观测望远镜捕捉下来了啊！  
「嗯，我知道。」  
从平淡的句子里听不出来莫德里奇是不是另有所指，拉基蒂奇希望这个话题就此打住，可今天果然不是他的幸运日吧——  
「说起来，你是新来的吗？我以前从来没有见过你在这附近值班。」  
「那是、呃……事实上——」  
「……」  
「……」  
「对不起，想来我打扰你工作了。其实找你是想说那天我算轨道一直出错，所以心情不太好。」莫德里奇的声音停顿片刻，「向你道歉，拉基蒂奇先生。」  
「不不不不！没有的事。」拉基蒂奇飞速扑向通讯器，双手抠着台面边缘，仿佛想掐住那两条亮蓝色起起伏伏的声纹以免他溜走似的。「我我——其实我有东西想给你看！卢卡！还在吗？」  
「……嗯，我听得见。」  
「我、我之前从朋友那里得到一块——我想应该是陨石标本，反正我留着也没什么用……就想到说不定你会有兴趣！」  
一直平稳的声线终于有了起伏，「真的吗？真的可以吗？」  
「当然！」拉基蒂奇在心里欢呼出发前鬼使神差地将那块地下黑市里无人问津的破石头带在身边。  
「可是为什么？我是说——我们也算不上认识。」  
「嗯……因为我想和你做朋友啊。」不加思索的句子从嘴里蹦出来。拉基蒂奇擅长睁着眼睛说鬼话不假，可搭讪履历里从未出现过男性天体物理学家。他在这方面很显然还没练到炉火纯青的程度，此刻又开始心虚地四下张望，尽管身边一个人也没有。「我遇到你是一系列的巧合，所以觉得如果能和你做朋友一定会很好。我可是很相信命运这回事的！」  
「……」  
「如果你不讨厌我的话，我可以顺便去谷神星号上看看么？」他趁对面愣神的间隙迅速得寸进尺，错觉自己成了酒吧里利用一副好看皮囊获取女孩芳心的坏小子。当然此刻对面坐着的可不是什么头脑简单、被一个眼神就勾出魂儿的小姑娘……  
在此之前拉基蒂奇从未想过自己这种不安分的潜在危险份子会以这样的方式试图泊进军事管制空间站出入港，如果真的是个机会——  
这太好了，也太糟了。  
「但这里严格来说是军事禁区，拉基蒂奇先生。此外——」莫德里奇的声音适时响起，抹去了心怀鬼胎的工程师大脑里浮现出的以往几个同性一夜情对象，这次他的声线里多了几分怀疑的味道，「我刚才查过了，你的飞行器编号在我们的管理黑名单里。」  
「这、这是因为我上次就想把标本带给你，结果他们不信我说的……」  
「你说了什么？」  
拉基蒂奇伸手在背包里一番摸索，终于确认地下赌场里换来的石块依旧好好呆在原来的位置。「我说我是你的同学、和朋友——」  
对面突然发出一声闷在喉咙里的轻笑，令被打断的年轻工程师感到不知所措。  
「抱歉，拉基蒂奇先生。您很有趣，我想您应该不是个坏人吧。」  
拉基蒂奇看了看对自己毫无意义的陨石块，想不通这位空间站里的科研人员到底因为什么感到好笑。  
「呃……」  
「没什么。今天是平安夜，警备没有平时那么严格，或许我可以试试看解除你的访问限制。」莫德里奇随即咳嗽两声，声音里第一次流露出犹豫，「顺便问一下、请问你说的陨石——」  
「我一直带着呢！」拉基蒂奇小心翼翼地托着前几个月一直被他鄙视到不行的无辜石块，恨不得立刻邀请莫德里奇进行视频通话以表明自己绝不是骗子。「就在这儿！」  
两秒钟之后他听见轻快的回复，「好了。我会把精确的导航图发给你，那上面有动态指示口令。」  
「谢谢你卢卡！我还从未去过、嗯、科研性质的空间站呢。」拉基蒂奇差点儿咬到自己的舌头。  
「在那之前——能拜托你一件事吗拉基蒂奇先生？」  
「不用那么客气，叫我伊万就行了嘛。我的朋友和同事都是这样叫我的。」  
屏幕另一端的请求听起来礼貌又拘谨，拉基蒂奇几乎能够想象出一位面色严肃的书呆子。「你的飞行器前方、大概十一点半方向有一些碎片，离你很近，你应该可以肉眼看到它。它挡住我的主目镜了。」  
金发工程师立刻涨红了脸，「没问题！这本来就是我的工作。」  
「谢谢你、嗯——拉基蒂奇。」


	4. 4

很多年以后拉基蒂奇还是会回想起莫德里奇略微板着脸、神色拘谨地向自己伸出手的样子，那是一个无聊无趣的平安夜，是他自认困顿灰暗人生中平凡又不平凡的一天。无数次从充满汗味和机油味的飞行器里爬出来，工装裤两侧沾着好像永远洗不干净的油污，而莫德里奇站在那里任由自己抓着他的手不放，神色安静、一动不动，只从一双棕色的圆眼睛里流露出轻微不安，像一只惮于身边深深浅浅陷阱的小小猎物。  
在这之前拉基蒂奇不是没在心里揣测过谷神星号上那位据说非常厉害的天体物理学家的外貌——平庸、刻板，且鼻梁上一定架着一副度数不低的眼镜，就像他大学期间所有无趣的教师一样。当然他也可以选择直接上网搜索，既然莫德里奇是位知名人士的话网络上一定有他的照片留存。  
不知出于怎样的心态拉基蒂奇没有选择这样去做。是担心失望、抑或坚定认为「我早晚可以见到其本人，到时候就知道了」，他也模模糊糊地说不清。他只知道自己目前算得上是异常的举止若是被同事们知晓，所有人一定都会惊愕地张大嘴巴——不仅三番五次主动破除了自己工作以来一直坚持的「原则」，还发自内心认真地帮助星际联邦政府管辖下的谷神星号空间站周边做风险评测和隐患故障排除。  
直到通讯器里的声音带了点歉意说拉基蒂奇先生您不需要做得这么仔细，他才将莫德里奇发来的空间坐标录入导航，随即趴在主控台上默默注视轮廓逐渐清晰的「谷神星号」。这座空间站并非时下流行的筒状结构，而是早年常见的圆环式样——利用圆周旋转产生重力，如他先前猜测得一般狭小和陈旧，拉基蒂奇估测内部空间甚至不会比傲赴沙尔克大多少。但眼尖的机械工程师很快注意到侧后方的塔台，那显然不是用于普通居住的商业或住宅空间站上会配备的设备。  
等拉基蒂奇顺利取得动态通关口令、小心翼翼驾驶着飞行器泊入位于巨大圆环中心的舰桥，才慢慢地呼出一口气。他发现掌心里不知何时布满汗水，一颗心缩在胸口怦怦乱跳，像极了小时候第一次将父亲的飞船偷偷开出火星港。  
拉基蒂奇又发了会儿呆才脱掉难看的工作服跳出飞船，最后一次检查伊莲娜前段的支撑大臂和桁架，随即看到机翼侧面闪现的人影。  
人影快步走来，在他面前停下、伸出手，「你好，我是莫德里奇，卢卡·莫德里奇。我想你一定是拉基蒂奇先生。」  
莫德里奇一身年轻人常见的休闲打扮，他说完努努嘴，示意身后飞行器尾翼上边炫耀般硕大鲜亮的两个字母。  
拉基蒂奇一时语塞，愣了好几秒才指挥自己的双手在工装裤上抹了抹之后递给对方，「嗨，卢卡。」  
酒吧搭讪经历不算丰富但也绝称不上是贫瘠的英俊年轻人抓着对方的手不知道说什么，稍微瞪大眼睛露出比正常状况多得多的眼白。这种状况持续好一会儿，终于引发莫德里奇的困惑，他清清喉咙，声音放得更低，「嗯……请问有什么问题吗？」  
拉基蒂奇赶紧松手，「不不不，只是你的样子和我想象中——那个，有点差别。」  
看起来不比自己大几岁的天体物理学家耸耸肩，平静的面容终于流露出些微笑意。「是吗？你倒是和我以为得差不多。」  
「噢——」明显带了点夸张的感叹词被莫德里奇无视了，他将手插进牛仔裤口袋，「这里不太方便，回我实验室说吧。」  
一路跟在这位几乎完全陌生、只在通讯器里短暂交流的「朋友」后面，拉基蒂奇这才意识到自己的双脚完完全全地踏进了真正的军事禁地。他很想说点儿什么来打破两人之间略有些尴尬的沉默，可有一搭没一搭几句对白之后意识到对方宁愿淹死在安静的空气里也不太愿意开口，他便老实地选择闭嘴。不过一路走来还是忍不住四下打量，暗自记下那些贴着「禁止入内」标签的走廊和通道……  
「到了。」在空间站第三层的中央通道尽头，莫德里奇终于停下脚步，然后转头冲拉基蒂奇笑了一下，神色明显比刚才放松许多，肩胛骨也不再绷紧。  
他还没来得及思索对方略有些不自然举止的原因，就被拽住胳膊跨进房间。  
「虽然今天是平安夜，也是一年之中警备力量最松的时候，但这种违规的事还是别让人看见比较好。会给我带来麻烦。」莫德里奇合上门之后长长地呼出一口气，脱掉外套将它挂进左手边的简易衣橱，「嗯……房间里东西比较多。不要介意。」  
拉基蒂奇忐忑跳动的心脏也稍微落回原处，只要对方不是太难相处的人，他总能有点儿办法……「没事没事，正好让我参观一下天体物理学家的实验室。」他还给莫德里奇一个灿烂的微笑，转而开始打量房间里的陈设。  
事实上莫德里奇的实验室再次与拉基蒂奇想象中的画面有所出入，于是后者忍不住抬高眉毛露出满脸惊讶，同时在这个晚上第二次撕掉顽固的刻板印象——在他心中科研人员永远穿着白大褂永远不修边幅，他们永远找不到自己想找的材料，也永远会把咖啡泼在论文上……  
可是莫德里奇的个人专属房间比他的飞行器还整洁不少，长长的桌面上堆着数十个大大小小的监视器，有些进入休眠状态，另一些则不断跳出正在计算的一串串数字与符号。整盒整箱的文件和材料的确多到看一眼就让人觉得头痛，但都用不同颜色的文件夹装好，最上面贴着以供查阅的标签。  
好奇转动头颅四下张望的客人终于给自己找到一块可以落座的空间，等他一屁股坐上去之后才发现那并不是想象中的凳子，而是一只装满书和草稿的纸箱。  
莫德里奇此时冲好两杯红茶，抓着杯子向他走来。  
「拉基蒂奇先生，抱歉。果然我还是有些紧张。」他的声音听起来比通讯器里经过数字转化之后的声波更柔和，语速也更慢点儿。「我从未偷偷带人进空间站，很显然这是违规的。再说我们之前甚至都不能算得上认识。」他放下纸杯，将一缕散乱的金发别到耳朵后边，目光落在陌生访客的身上时又流露出令人联想起草食动物的柔软。  
「没事的没事的！你看我们现在不就认识了吗？我不是什么坏人，你不要担心。」拉基蒂奇毫不客气地抓起杯子喝了一口，随即浓厚的涩味一路沿着喉管流进胃袋，像是内脏都在体内来回窜动着打架。他眨眨眼控制住自己的表情，「以后、也一定会成为朋友。」  
「但愿如此。」  
这家伙未免也太容易相信别人了吧！今晚的第三枚名为「刻板印象」的贴纸没能被撼动位置，看来这种只会埋头做学术研究的人果然都是智商高情商低的典范——拉基蒂奇在心中暗自腹诽。卢卡啊卢卡，你真该庆幸我没打什么坏主意，也从没想过做个真正的反社会份子。  
「说到这个！我之前说想要带给你看的陨石标本——」拉基蒂奇为了帮助对方尽快放松下来、另外一方面也是证明自己并非骗子，伸手抓过背包一阵翻找。「啊！」  
莫德里奇不加掩饰流露出的期待目光投向面色稍微尴尬的排险工程师，「出了什么问题？」  
「那个、刚才跟你通话时又拿出来确认了一下，大概是落在飞船里了。」拉基蒂奇见对方没有开口的意思便试探性地说下去，「我也觉得我不太适合出去乱跑，所以——这是我的手动解锁钥匙，你自己去找找看行吗？我会告诉你它具体在哪儿。」  
莫德里奇看起来犹豫了下，不过很快扬起脸露出那种令拉基蒂奇忍不住担忧他会轻易被骗的单纯笑容，「好。」  
主人离开之后拉基蒂奇握着杯子送到嘴边，的确是锡兰特殊的馥郁浓香，这种地下黑市里价格堪比纯金的高档货怎么落到如此不懂珍惜的人的手里……他想到莫德里奇的身份，不由得撇撇嘴，转而继续打量四周的陈设。  
说是实验室倒也没错，出乎拉基蒂奇意料之外的是他没有看到巨大的观测目镜，只有许多个监控屏幕发出轻微运转的滋啦滋啦声。相比自己那台将将满足两个人能够在转身时不至于被对方绊个狗吃屎的飞行器，这间房宽敞得堪比「星环摇滚」的舞池，还附带令人眼界和心情都一道开阔起来的舱舷窗——这可是一面真正的窗子，和令排险工程师感到憋闷和窒息的比脑袋大不了多少的鱼缸窗是完完全全两回事……  
拉基蒂奇好奇地趴在窗前向外面看去。「谷神星号」位置偏远，不像热闹的小行星带或者土星环。如果离得足够近，可以看到各个空间站都在不停吞吐着色彩斑斓的飞行器，像一波又一波迎着阳光的纤细飞虫欢快地扑向宇宙深处。如果你视力又足够好甚至还能看见土卫二上那座闪闪发亮的太空电梯，在太空中它看起来比一根头发丝还要脆弱，可拉基蒂奇知道那到底是怎样庞大又了不起、几乎耗尽了人类现阶段全部智慧的怪物工程。  
可是地月带什么也没有。莫德里奇的实验室或许配置了许多他叫不出名字的高级仪器、能够捕捉到几光年之外的恒星，但此刻从窗口望出去只有一片浓郁的黑夜，其上点缀着遥远星体几万年以前散发出的微弱光芒。除此之外拉基蒂奇看不见任何他所熟悉的带有人类温度的东西——酒馆和地下赌场里筹码流动的声音、高级合成肉排上烧炙而产生的焦褐色纹理、还有同他约会过的年轻女孩闪闪发亮的眼睛与柔软的嘴唇……  
这个宇宙真是太大太空旷了，无聊、寂寞得令人想吐。拉基蒂奇觉得自己轻微的星空恐惧症又犯了，他按照心理咨询师给他的建议闭上眼睛调整呼吸——这是这个年代的常见心理疾病，毕竟很难有情绪能够压制住脆弱人类个体在面对深远漆黑的宇宙空间时所感受到的无力。  
「嗯、我回来了。」门在莫德里奇身后无声合上，和刚才完全不同的情绪自身材矮小的天体物理学家身上源源不断涌出来，像一只忘掉关上开关的水流四溢的加热壶，咕嘟嘟向外喷吐出一串串的热烈水泡。  
拉基蒂奇转过身，还没来得及开口就被对方颤抖的声音堵回去，「这是非常珍贵的材料！不过暂时还不能……我、我要先做个成分测定——」  
他呆呆地看着莫德里奇一边抓自己的头发一边在原地转了两圈，而那块珍贵的研究材料已经被他捧着放上书桌。捕食者与猎捕对象身份调转，眼睛里散发出野生猛兽遇见猎物时特有光芒的小个子蹦蹦跳跳地自柜子深处拽出一些奇形怪状的工具和仪器，他翻出护目镜和手套给自己带上，打了个响指切断实验室里的所有照明，只留下头顶那一盏。  
被遗弃在一片黑暗中的拉基蒂奇一时不知道说什么，事实上他相信此时自己就算大吼大叫，扔东西，搞破坏，甚至跳起脱衣舞娘的艳舞，都无法对沉迷陨石块的莫德里奇产生一分一毫的影响。  
他后来把这事当笑话说给一脸讳莫如深的赫韦德斯听，对方只是耸耸肩放下手里的雪克杯，「怪不得这家伙被称为最天才的首席天体物理学家。知道吗？从地月带到木星的陨石群打击预警都是他做的程序搞定的哦。」  
拉基蒂奇的屁股短暂地离开椅面又落了回去，差点儿连人带高脚椅一并摔倒。「你怎么不早点告诉我！」  
「我也是才知道的。况且，我以为像你这样过了今天没明天的家伙根本没听过打击预警这种东西呢。」  
「滚！」  
拉基蒂奇捏紧拳头，眼前却晃动着被他单方面指定为「朋友」、当事者却对此没有太大认同感的莫德里奇。他个头很小、肩膀和脸也很窄，下巴尖得明显，看起来整个人像是被挤进细长的玻璃管儿里，于是脸上的一双眼睛更显得大，惹人怜爱又令人忍不住想要捉弄他。莫德里奇总是穿着灰色T恤和浅蓝色牛仔裤，脊背稍稍拱起，裤脚松松垮垮地挽起两道，踩着一双过时的运动鞋走来走去，不戴眼镜、不穿白大褂，只是顶着护目镜时脑后一缕不怎么听话的金发被勒得翘起来，随着他点头或者叹气的动作来回晃动，看起来有些滑稽。拉基蒂奇敢打赌这样的人走在人群里就像一粒分子融进木星上空翻滚的氢气海，连一圈波纹都不会留下。  
可他后来、以及后来的后来知道了，在某些特定的时候，那张掉进人群里便再也分辨不出的窄脸和细小脆弱的身板会如同核聚变那样轻易地迸出火光，一旦见过，便很难忘掉。拉基蒂奇此前从未在任何人身上见过这般光亮和温度，令他联想起这座星系的心脏——长长的卷曲日珥像是什么有机生命般来回晃动与挣扎，橙红色星球表面浮动着大块离子态的氢，犹如呼吸般缓慢起伏……  
「我大概生来要做个调酒师。」赫韦德斯的语气和手里添加酒液冰块的动作一样平稳，「有些人天生就要去算星星。你呢，唔——我得想想——」  
拉基蒂奇竖起耳朵等待熟识的酒吧兼地下赌场老板对自己的评价。对方合上盖子轻轻晃动雪克杯，眼睛促狭地眯成一线，「自恋狂？赌鬼？花花公子？机械狂人？反正绝不是什么老老实实的排险工程师。」  
金发的年轻人眼睛笑弯起来，似乎对充满调侃的评价很是满意，「本来就是。人一辈子这么长，却只做一件事，这得是多么地、无、聊、啊——」  
说着这话的时候，一缕被护目镜勒得高高翘起的金发在他眼前一晃一晃，连同单薄瘦小、如同一帧纸片儿人似的剪影也跟着一晃一晃，拉基蒂奇不由得眨眨眼睛。

莫德里奇大概已经完全忘掉自己违规领了个大活人藏进实验室这回事。圣诞节的清晨、空间站慢慢旋过某个角度之后，阳光陡然充满整个空间。拉基蒂奇困惑地揉着眼睛抬头，又被直直刺进眼底的光闪得发出短促惊叫。  
「哎哟！」  
「啊！是谁！」整晚趴在书桌前面工作的人跟着一声惊呼，随即想起了什么似的转过头，看到正在扭着身体活动肩膀的金发客人。他满脸痛苦，英俊的脸皮皱在一块儿，像是下一秒就能拧出泪水来。  
「卢卡……我的脚好麻……」拉基蒂奇被脑袋压了整整一夜的胳膊抖个不停，他在心里默默回忆过了，这一定是人生中最凄惨的圣诞节。「不，浑身都麻。」  
莫德里奇终于放下手里正在对照的陨石谱系表，脸上流露出歉意。「对不起、我忘记你还在。其实你可以叫我的，楼上有卧室。」  
拉基蒂奇摇摇头，继续努力活动酸胀的手腕和脚腕。「看你那么投入……不忍心打扰你。」  
「哦——我习惯了。」通宵工作并没有丝毫抹去那张脸孔不加掩饰漫出的光亮，拉基蒂奇甚至错觉他比昨晚更兴奋，「你一定饿了，我请你吃早餐。」  
他想起未喝完的苦涩红茶心头一阵肉痛，担心莫德里奇又要暴殄天物地浪费珍稀食材时听见对方打开通讯器，「圣诞快乐！请送两份鸡蛋火腿早餐来。多谢。」  
然后他笑容不减地转过身，「也祝你圣诞快乐，拉基蒂奇。」  
年轻的排险工程师咧开嘴巴眨去眼睛里因为阳光直逼视网膜而涌出的泪水，说了一句本想进一步缩短两人之间距离、却令他在随后几个小时之内一直后悔不已的话。「圣诞快乐卢卡！如果那块石头对你帮助很大，那真的太好啦。」  
莫德里奇唇边的笑意盖过此刻阳光，眼神像是饿了半个月的大型食肉猛兽终于发现可怜猎物的一串脚印。「知道吗？这块陨石来自小行星带，根据光谱分析它很可能来自之前定点在主带里的一颗从未被观测到的矮行星碎片，因为其硅酸盐和碳的比例都是一样的。由于木星引力的作用，这颗从未露面过的双星系统中的其中一颗已经被撕裂了，但根据我的计算弹弓效应还没有消失，所以它成为了一颗只能算出来、却不能被证明存在过的矮行星。木星的摄动导致这些小行星碎片被从轨道上移除了——」  
拉基蒂奇不是没有接受过这个年代关于恒星行星卫星常识的基础教育，可是对方嘴里蹦出的专业词语让他开始怀疑自己的耳朵出了毛病，于是保持着笑容试图装傻，「啊？」  
莫德里奇笑得眼睛眉毛都弯成深深弧度，整个人在阳光照射下宛如一支闪烁的火炬，鲜明的橙黄色光斑自他的金发流向前额和眼瞳、又流经瘦削的颧骨、流过尖尖的下巴。拉基蒂奇几乎看见他正在变得透明如精灵的体内一颗充满火光的心脏……  
莫德里奇几乎是蹦跳着弹过来，随便拖了一只装满文件袋的箱子坐在他对面，「我来给您简单地解释一下这回事，拉基蒂奇先生。」


End file.
